Sunshine
by PaperbackWriter13
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Sweet little one-shots of times when the characters could have sang this song.
1. The Start Of A Song

Chapter One: The Start of a Song

.

"Lily," Mrs. Evans said softly. "Lily, don't cry."

Baby Lily Evans was crying fiercely.

Her mother started to sing a song. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

While Mrs. Evans sang, Lily stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Lily, I love you," Mrs. Evans whispered. "And your sister loves you and your daddy loves you. Always remember this."

She never noticed her other daughter watching jealously from the doorway.


	2. From Mother To Son

Chapter Two: From Mother to Son

.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Potter," the Healer said. "You have a healthy baby boy!"

Lily Potter grinned at her husband, James Potter, as she took her son into her arms.

"Hello, Harry James Potter," Lily said quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and the new parents saw Lily's beautiful emerald eyes staring back at them from Harry. Suddenly, Harry started to wail.

"Shush. Oh, Harry," Lily said softly. "Oh, Harry, please don't cry."

Baby Harry continued to cry.

Lily started to hum to her son. She remembered the song sang to her from ages ago.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Harry stopped crying and nestled into his mothers arms.

"We love you, Harry," James whispered to his now sleeping son.


	3. Saving My Sun

Chapter Three: Saving my Sun

.

"Lily!" James Potter yelled. "Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run! Go! I'll hold him off!"

Lily Potter clutched her son to her chest tightly as she ran to the nursery. Harry wasn't crying yet, he didn't know what was going on.

Once in the nursery, Lily barricaded the door. She set Harry in his crib and knelt before it. She sang this song:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Lily stared into her own eyes, but on her son's face. "Harry. Harry, mama loves you. Harry, dada loves you. Be strong, Harry."

The door burst open. Lily turned to face the being before her.

"Stand aside girl."

"No!" Lily cried. "Please, not Harry! Have mercy!"

"Stand aside silly girl!"

"Please have mercy! Not Harry please! Take me instead!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily gasped before falling to the ground, dead.

And Harry cried. Cried as the mean guy pointed the stick at his head. Cried as the green light hit his head, but rebounded onto the meanie. Cried as a strange man came in and held his mother. Cried as 'Pa-foo' picked him up. Cried as the big man took him away. Then he fell asleep. And the sun shone on.


	4. My Lovely Lily Flower

Chapter Four: My Lovely Lily Flower

.

Harry Potter held his daughter in his arms. His baby girl was a daddy's girl, but would not stop crying even for her father.

Then Harry sang her a song.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

He set his daughter in her crib and smiled at her sleeping figure.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely Lily Flower."


	5. Identical In Every Way

Chapter Five: Identical in Every Way

.

 **A/N: Inspired by my Marathon series. Teddy is sixteen, James is ten, Albus is nine, and Lily is seven. However, this is not in canon with my to-be-posted-at-some-point-in-my-life Marathon series. Basically, all you need to know is that Harry=Albus and Voldemort=Marathon.**

.

"Kids," Harry Potter said, "do you remember Ian Laram Rothom?"

"The auror?" Albus Severus Potter asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's protecting our house. I took precautions to insure that he was not a follower of Lord Marathon."

Little Lily Luna Potter smiled. "Can we play, daddy?"

"Sorry, Flower. I have a meeting with mummy and your aunts and uncles."

"So Teddy's in charge?" James Sirius Potter asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry answered wearily.

Ginny Potter entered the room. "Alrighty," she asked, "what's going on in here?"

"Nothing, mum," Albus said. "I'll be right back I want to get my book."

Ginny turned to Harry. "We need to leave. Ian Laram Rothom is I am Lord Marathon. I figured it out. The reason we trusted him was because he wasn't a follower. He answered under Veritrinasium."

"And he isn't Marathon's follower," Harry realized. "He is Marathon."

Bang!

"Take Teddy, Lily, and James to their Portkey's I'll get Al to his," Harry called.

The Portkey's were all in the master bedroom, so Ginny rushed Teddy, James, and Lily to the bedroom while Harry franticly searched for Albus. He heard Ginny scream once, but focused on finding Albus.

"Al!" He yelled.

"Daddy!" A tiny voice answered.

Harry scooped Albus up and ran to the master. Teddy, James, and Lily's Portkey's were gone, which meant they were safe at the Burrow. Then Harry saw a splash of red hair. His heart stopped. Ginny was sprawled on the floor dead.

"Al, take your Portkey," Harry said in a dull voice.

Albus, to terrified to argue grabbed the cardboard 'A', his Portkey. But he didn't leave, meaning that anti-portkey and anti-appearation wards were up.

Harry hugged Albus tight and held his wife's cold wrist.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Harry's voice cracked.

The door burst open.

Lord Marathon strolled in.

"Al," Harry whispered. "I love you and your mother loves you too."

Harry proceeded to block Albus from view.

"Ian," Harry gritted his teeth.

Marathon laughed. "Oh, so you did figure it out."

"You'll have to kill me before you can kill my son," Harry snarled.

"I will," Marathon chirped. "I will. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's determine look never wavered. Even after death.

"Your turn kid."

Albus looked up to find a wand at his temple. "Do your worst," Al sneered. Truthfully he was scared, but this guy didn't need to know that.

"Avada Kedavra!"

All Albus felt was pain and then, as soon as it started, it was over. He grabbed his parent's hands and took his Portkey.

Until he looked in a mirror that night he didn't realize how much he looked like his dad, but now he was identical in every way. From the scar to his feet, he was his dad.


	6. Song of Love

Chapter Six: Song of Love

.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

.

I made this fan fiction because the song "You are my Sunshine" kept playing in my head one night. Originally it was going to be a one shot with just the night Lily and James died, but I put Lily's mum singing it to her, then at Harry's birth, then Halloween 1981, then when Lily Luna was little, and finally in one of the first drafts of the scenes from "History Repeat", the second in the Marathon series. Remember, it's not how it will be for sure, but I wanted to share it with you all anyway. I may do more if I come across any times this song may be appropriate.


End file.
